Talk:Turanga Leela
Scroll Box Something needs to be done about the scroll box as it goes through the infobox. Solar Dragon (Talk) 07:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Birthday Recent edit by Rexold placed Leela's year of birth at 2973. The only information I've seen is 2975. In the DVDs extras it shows her birthday is Jan 15, 2975. So until someone can come up with something different I am changing it back. -- Dhalia 22:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) In the episode "The Late Philip J. Fry" the date on the Professor's time machine is 7/29, which is supposed to be Leela's birthday. -- Jim 18 January 2016 Irony I have just seen a really ironic quote on this article: The thing is, he is the most importnat person in the universe because of the lack of the delta brainwave. Funny. Solar Dragon (Talk) 11:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I saw something else ironic. The article says that Leela often feels jealous of her because she is considered prettier and has better luck with love. But I thought Leela was the one considered prettier by both the characters on the show and by fans? Fry certainly found Leela far more attractive than he did Amy. I'm not sure if he found Amy attractive at all. Also, Leela seems to be lucky in love. After all, Fry fell in love with Leela but he never loved Amy. Also, when Amy and Fry date, he has zero interest in a serious relationship(with Amy),he freaks out when Amy makes the slightest move to turning their hook-up into a real relationship and he just got sick of her. This heavily implies That Leela is the attractive one of the two. Even though it has been implied that Amy has no shortage of dates, she is a bit socially awkward and none of her dates turn into serious relationships before she gets involved with Kif. On the other hand, several men are interested in Leela throughout the series. Adlai tells Leela that he is ready to settle down and have kids. Leela and Alkazar almost marry after he tricked her into thinking they were the last of their race. Zapp Brannigan believes he still has a chance with Leela and hits on her every time they meet. If it wasn't for Kif, Amy would have zero luck in love! Elbow Talons In Beast With A Billion Backs, it is shown that Leela has elbow talons. Info on this is not in the article. Names? Despite the placement of her names, is Turanga supposed to be her surname and Leela her given name? I know they are put as 'Turanga Leela', but still. In the third movie, her parents' place has a sign with the name 'Turanga' on it out front, and they have always refered to her as 'Leela'. Is it like how Japanese names have the family name placed first? :She is called Turanga Leela. Her parents are called Turanga as well. Their sur name is their first name. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 08:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah it is turanga leela, turanga munda and turanga morris (Talk) 20:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just to say, Turanga's family seem to put their surnames before their first name when saying the name altogether. This is not an odd tradition and many cultures have done things in that way. Manga Maniac 09:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Susan Boil ::: Is she part of her mutation as well? Seems plausible. ::: ::: ::: death ::: leela died in the late phillip j fry because the leela at the end of that episode is a different leela because they're in a different universe My opinion Okay, I think Leela is sexy. I've been following the series and the encyclopedia, and not see it on any topic, but nonetheless it is an opinion, so no need to add the topic. 'Age?' Should Leela be younger? In the episode "Teenage mutant Leela hurdles" they go to the fountain of aging and after emerging, Leela says she seems to be younger. So should someone change it to 34 or something? People, we need to add a timeline for all this,if we don't already have one. 00:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : She lied Chaos Shepherd (talk) 21:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) For one thing is; I think Leela got remarried to Fry so that makes her the in-law family member of The Fry Clan. But sometimes if she and Fry reconcile the marriage then both families come together for the marriage ceremony. Leela Fry (nee Turanga) or Turanga Leela Should she be Leela Fry based on events of "Meanwhile" when they married without any issues of being fooled or forced into such by the either (noting that such happened in "Time Keeps on Slippin'")? Jdogno7 (talk) 09:39, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Kick Ass Action Girl What turns me on the most about her when she kicks ass with her fists and feet! That's what I'm looking for: I would like anyone to name and list all of if any episodes they know where Leela kicks someone or something. I know this may be a little pushy but come on man. Do a fan a little favor and save me the trouble of a wild goose chase. Trivia For the trivia on the uses of Leela's wrist gadget, there is an eighth use: in Fry and Leela's Big Fling (S7E17), Leela uses the device to do her taxes.